Fading Fading Gone
by Akira Yama
Summary: Things come and go. Time passes by at different speeds it seems; slowly it tortures you and quickly it kills you. The more I saw him, the more I unknowingly longed for him. Eiji's PoV FujiXEiji very little TezukaXEiji
1. Chapter 1: Eiji's Point of View

**see, it goes like this: i was reading a kangteuk fanfic and it struck me and i knew i had to write this...**

**this is for anyone who's felt that longing and desire but knew, no matter how strong the urge, that it was just never to happen...**

**Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis... not mine...**

* * *

_Akira Yama presents  
_Fading Fading... Gone

* * *

Things come and go. Time passes by at different speeds it seems; slowly it tortures you and quickly it kills you. The more I saw him, the more I unknowingly longed for him. The more I talked to him, the more I subconsciously realized I was falling for him. How can you not become friends with someone you are in close proximity with all year long? Not to mention, tennis was something that pulled us into each other more. Then I knew, when school ended, it would be over for us.

I met him at the beginning of middle school. All the girls gushed over him and his name seemed to echo through whispers in the hall before the school bell had even rung. A freshman this popular was unheard of, but not for Fuji Syusuke. The beginning of school I heard of him, then when the bell rang, I met him. He was seated next to me and he was the first to speak. _Hi! I'm Syusuke, what's your name?_

With that, we were instantly friends....

* * *

Lessons we sat together, making comments about what the teacher said. Syusuke always made me laugh, even when I didn't want to. His gentle smile was warming though many of the boys said it was strange and creepy. I loved his smiles and I loved the way he said my name. His usual smile was so firm and common it got sickening, I will admit. My favorite smile was when his beautiful ice blue eyes were open and he smiled his bright, wide grin. In eighth year, I suddenly realized, one day while a girl flirted shamelessly with him, that he only gave me that smile. I gasped at my epiphany and than giggled to myself.

_What's so funny? _He asked sharply. Was he jealous because he was not the one who made me laugh? I was too inconclusive to ask him, so I just smiled innocently at him. I told him simply I was remembering something funny he had said about our teacher, just to make him feel better. He smiled his usual smile and the girl tried to gain back his attention. She ended up stomping off when she realized I'd captured it away from her. I felt a strange, unexplanable sensation of triumph.

* * *

Over the years, for birthdays and Christmases, we gave each other gifts. One year he gave me a simple gold chain. It looked simple at first, but after gazing at it, alone in my bedroom for several nights before I drifted to sleep, I noticed that each thin gold strand had my name engraved all along its length. I felt shameful for taking something so expensive. It did make me wonder what made him buy me something so costly? I felt no guilt, though. That Christmas I bought him a simple white gold ring with a single stone engraved deep into the band that matched his eyes.

I always glanced at Fuji's right hand and there it was always placed on his ring finger. I always wore the chain he got me. Always. I only took it off once and that was when I went to bed, afraid it might choke me in my sleep. One morning, in a rush, I forgot to put it on and didn't realize it until I got to school and Fuji almost gasped after he examined my neck.

_Where is it? Why aren't you wearing it? _His eyes were opened, but that normally bright blue that always accompanied the smile he saved just for me seemed to darken as he gave me a harsh glare. His voice was sharp enough to slice through steel plates. I was so lost and confused I didn't know how to respond. I remember explaining in a soft, quivering voice that I was in a rush and must have forgotten to put it on. I remember apologizing at least a thousand and one times. He finally forgave me when I realized I'd forgotten most of my text books too. I _never_ took it off after that. That look he had given me was something I never wanted to see from Fuji again.

* * *

Secrets. Something we always entrusted with each other. I remember the night I confessed I was gay to him. He was sleeping over and he asked if I had a crush on anybody this year, as our eighth year was slowly coming to a close. I was almost scared to tell him. Not that I was gay, but that I _did_ like somebody. I had this feeling like it would affect him more than just having a gay best friend.

I confessed I liked somebody, but I kept from him who. That didn't settle with him; he pressed, almost with a dead set determination.

_Whose the lucky girl? _He asked playfully. Slightly too playful, like it was forced.

I stayed quiet, debating. I finally breathed out a long sigh, stalling myself. I replied softly that it wasn't a girl. His usual closed-eye-smile almost seemed to brighten at hearing that.

_Ok, whose the lucky guy then?_ He asked, almost as if he was hoping he was secretly guessing correctly.

Again, I debated with myself. I bit my lip looking away from him. I dreaded what his reaction would be, something held me back from telling him. Yet, he wanted to know, so how bad could the outcome be?

_Tezuka._

_Him? _He asked, stunned, his eyes opened wide. _Why? He's so stoic...._

Truth was, I liked that about him. It was mysterious. It seemed to draw me in. It made me _want _him. Made me fall for him. It was like he was my own special magnet that pulled me to him. Fuji laughed quietly when I told him this. He just hugged me and encouraged me to go for it.

And I did....

* * *

I was with Tezuka through summer tennis practice and into our ninth year. We were so in love. We kept our relationship a secret, at his request, but I still told Fuji. Fuji just smiled and told me he was so happy for me. I felt a little put off by that then and didn't understand that feeling until now.

Even though Tezuka wanted to keep our relationship a secret, I agreed with his logic. It was a new concept for boys to date each other. We did see each other out side school, though. After tennis practices, we would wait for each other on the courts and just talk endlessly.

He kissed me on those courts....

He made out with me....

He confessed to me....

... He made love to me.

The more we spent time close to one another, the more I thought we would stay together forever. It seemed like we just fit together.

I knew Fuji knew about us and what happened on those courts just by the way he acted around us. One time I'd thought I'd seen him watching us kiss, but it was just my imagination; Fuji later told me.

Then came that day when that Echizen Ryoma showed up and ruined everything. He always captivated Tezuka's attention; on and off the courts. One night, after practice, all Tezuka seemed to talk about was how beautifully the seventh year played.

Then....

Tezuka broke my heart on those courts....

* * *

_Eiji, I think it's time we break up._ He had said, his usual stoic voice _trying_ to sound sorry.

_What?_ I remember my heart shattering right then. By breathing shortened and my eyes watered. All I knew was I felt like I was going to faint.

_I just don't love you like I used to... I think I'm falling for someone else now._

_Ryoma? _My voice was bitter. It shook, but was still as firm as it could be at a moment like that.

He didn't reply, but in that silence I knew... he was mentally nodding.

* * *

I ran to Fuji's house, crying. I knocked on the door and Fuji answered it. He was home alone that night, if I recall. He saw my tears and his eyes opened, full of concern and warmth. I just threw myself into his arms and buried my face into his firm chest. He brought me into his house as I sobbed out what had happened. Fuji rubbed my back, his hands soft and soothing. His words he spoke were of Tezuka's idiocy. How he would regret ever letting me go. They were harsh to the man I still believed I was in love with, yet they were spoken in soothing whispers.

Then we stayed up all night just talking. He made me forget Tezuka, he put my heart back together as we talked and talked. It was well into the morning when we finally looked at a clock. It was time to get ready for school, but instead he popped in a horror movie and held me and we continued to talk all day long.

Remembering it now, we talked about everything and nothing... things I had never thought to talk about with Tezuka.

Remembering that night and that day I realize that they were the best of my life.

* * *

Staring at the clock, my heart is pounding uneasily. The closing ceremony is about to begin. We will be going into high school next year. As the bell chimes, we all go into the auditorium. It begins. My emotions well up and I try to concentrate on the speaker as well as sorting them out. Tears are in my eyes and I am sure they are the swelling of happiness.

Why wouldn't they be? Of all the accomplishments I had seen that year and of the happiness I shared with my friends, what could make me sad?

Then I see them....

Two gorgeous ice blue eyes blinking up at the speaker. Fuji sits a few seats away. My memories, my escaping tears, make me realize everything. I will never see Fuji again after today. These tears are of sadness and regret. I realize that the days I spent with Fuji were those I wish I could have more of, but we will be attending different schools next year.

These are our last moments together.

I tried to convince my parents to let me go to the same school as him, but they refused. Now I sit here in foreboding of the good-bye I will have to say to him. Especially with this feeling I have had for a few weeks now. The true feeling I wished I had realized much sooner....

The truth being that...

I'm in love with him.

Tears fall from my tightly closed eyes and I feel those orbs on me. I side-glance at him and sure enough he is staring at me with worry. I sigh quietly, wiping my eyes, wanting only to run to him and have him hold me, but I can't.

Then the speakers final words and the ceremony ends.

* * *

...*...*...

* * *

Outside the wind is blowing through the trees sweeping my hair all over the place. I hear countless "goodbyes" and countless "see you over the summer"s. I hate hearing them as much as this foreboding to say them.

"Eiji?"

His soft voice whispers against the wind. I look at him and smile through my quivering lips. "Hi, Fuji, nya." Even I can tell my usual nya sounds drained. His arms wrap securely around my waist and he pulls me into his chest. I quickly respond by wrapping my arms around his neck, as if trying to say _I'm never letting go_. I bury my face into his shoulder and the tears escape into smooth flows as I sob.

"I don't want you to go." I struggle through the painful sobs. "I don't want to say good-bye. I want you to stay with me Fuji."

With the shaken forced words, I almost don't notice.

He's crying, too.

Through all the years I had never seen him cry. Now I was feeling his tears against my neck. It took awhile for it to register that we said "I don't want you to go" at the same time.

I pull away, just enough to look at him and I see his blue eyes glistening with tears. Before I can say a word, he leans closer, his lips suddenly brushing my. The touch surges through my heart. He hesitates taking a deep breath before kissing me; first gently, sweetly, then roughly. I return it desperately, both of us knowing it isn't just our first, but our last kiss.

Finally, we have to pull away. Our eyes melt together as we gasp for breath. Things seem to freeze around us. My heart races, rattling my rib cage. I feel Fuji's heart, too, and I know he feels mine.

I shatter the silence as I suddenly gasp...

"Fuji, I love you."

The corners of his lips twitch to a saddened half-smile. "I love you, too, Eiji." He whispers, his lips brushing my forehead, just before he kisses it. His eyes meet mine and I can only stare helplessly into those perfectly blue eyes. "It's just too bad it's too little, too late."

He pulls me away from him and turns sharply away from me and disappears into the crowd. I chase after him, desperate to find him. I dive into the sea of people, but as I look through every person and reach the end of the pool...

I find that...

... He's gone...

* * *

**eiji's point of view... by the way...**

* * *

**well it's written... no regrets...**

**if you review who knows what will happen...**

**i might write another version with Fuji's point of view if i get motivated enough...**

**hope it was good... hope it moved you or hit you in the heart...**

**you're welcome...**


	2. Chapter 2: Fuji's Point of View

**here's Fuji's PoV...**

**hope it clears up why he just ran away from him...**

* * *

_Akira Yama presents  
_Fading Fading... Gone

* * *

Things come and go. Time passes by at such varying speeds, it seems; slowly... it tortures you, and quickly... it kills you. He seemed so passionate. I knew automatically I would not be able to stop falling for him. When I first met him, I could just sense his enthusiasm; even though he was shy when he first walked into our seventh year homeroom. Of course, how can you not become friends with someone in such close proximity to you all throughout middle school?

We had just moved to this part of the city and I was new. My younger brother was staying at St. Rudolph, but I didn't want to attend there... away from my already scarce parents. I was still homeward bound, even if I hated being away from my brother than I did being away from mom and dad. Still I transferred to Seigaku and I tried not to regret it too much.

I walked into the building and soon realized that it wouldn't be too hard to make friends. I passed people and heard their comments on how cute I was. I was used to that. It was a little too familiar to me really. One girl asked my name.

_Fuji Syusuke._

She directly, to my face, told me I was adorable. It killed me a little. She looked like a ninth year and she seemed interested in me. Me, a seventh year, who already knew he didn't like girls all too much. Liking guys was more exciting, more... forbidden.

My name seemed to flow endlessly after that. And first bell hadn't even rung yet!

I almost ran to my homeroom. I almost hoped it would be a sanctuary. That's when I saw him. He was so cute and quiet, he glanced at the kids walking in with such wide eyes; I just couldn't resist. I stayed as calm as I could when I approached his desk and sat beside him. He seemed intimidated by my presence. I was the first to speak.

_Hi! I'm Syusuke, what's your name?_

His voice was so quiet I almost didn't noticed it as he shyly replied. _I'm Kikumaru Eiji._

With that, we were instantly friends….

* * *

Lessons we sat together all through middle school. We saw to that. We always sat giggling to ourselves at comments we made about the jokes we twisted from the teacher's words. I was the one who normally started it all. Eiji always ended up laughing quietly beside me. I think I first fell in love with his laugh. I always loved hearing it. I felt this strange possession over it and didn't want anyone else to blossom it from his lips.

I think I gave away my possesive side one time during our eigth year. A girl was shamelessly flirting with me. I felt awful for her. I was gay. I knew that; and somebody had already stolen my heart. As she was attempting (and failing) to win me over, I heard that gorgeous giggle blended into an almost melodious chuckle. His laugh. My jealousy shot out and I regretfully snapped at him.

_What's so funny?_

He immediately noticed my jealousy and quickly told me it was something he had thought of. Something he remembered me saying he thought was funny. I knew he was lying, but it did cool my anger. Plus him pulling my attention to him got that hopeless girl to leave me alone. I think what happened, as I think about it now, is he realized something about me.

I know he soon noticed that I had the same, usual closed-eye smile. I could tell it bugged him, how it always made me appear so calm. I did change that. I saved one smile just for him. A genuine grin that I only gave him when we were together in our own sanctity. The place we created through our own invisible boundaries. I think the day I showed him my possessive side was the day he noticed I saved that grin for only him.

* * *

Over the years, we would give each other presents on gift-giving holidays. One year, the year I discovered my true feelings for him, I bought his something extra special. It was his birthday, his thirteenth birthday, during our eighth year. He was having a simple family party with his parents and his siblings. He invited me over and it was great to be in a house full of such life.

He got mostly books and video games and a new tennis racket. I spent all the money I had on a gold chain that had his name engraved along the length of each strand. My heart fluttered when his eyes lit up when he saw it. He hugged me and immediately put it on. I don't think I ever saw him without it after that.

I think when he realized that I had spent so much money on him he decided to get revenge. He invited me over for Christmas, since my parents decided to leave on another one of their vacations. One reason I wanted to move with them was because they were never home and I wanted to see them when I could. Well I slept over through new years and on Christmas morning we all opened presents. That was when Eiji handed me a little box with a hug silver bow on it. I opened it and saw a white gold band with a single blue stone engraved into it. I put it on and smiled Eiji's smile and gave him a hug. I never took it off. I'm still wearing it now.

Wait! There was one time I saw Eiji without his chain.

It was near the middle of our second semester, a few weeks after Christmas. He ran into the building panting and I noticed the gold wasn't gleaming around his neck like always. Again, I allowed my jealousy to get the better of me. I was scared Eiji had found somebody other than me who was taking him away from me.

However, my fear and sadness was projected as anger.

I glared coldly at him and I snapped at him... all regretfully now.

_Where is it? Why aren't you wearing it?_

I look back now, and I'm even scared at the tone I gave him. He was shocked and I think a little frightened as he stammered an explanation of being in a rush after having overslept. I refused to accept is one thousand apologies until I realized he had actually been in a rush. He had forgotten to grab most of his text books.

* * *

We shared secrets. I told him why I was always at his house; how my parents were never home, how lonely I got, and how much I loved it at his house.

I wasn't completely honest with that last one. I also just wanted to be with him more.

No matter what secrets we shared, we never judged each other. We always took in the secret and stayed as close as we could. I even remember when he told me he was gay. I was at his house for a sleep over and we were in the living room by the fire, roasting marshmallows. It was almost time for our eighth year to end and I was so curious. I knew I had fallen helplessly in love with him, but I wanted to know if he felt the same. I never told him how I felt and I still don't know if he ever knew. All I know is I think he knew at least subconsciously; especially when he confessed to me who he actually liked.

I remember asking, as we started making our third smore, if he liked anybody. He was hesitant and I was almost pleading with every fiber of my being that meant it was me. After taking a bite and taking forever to chew and swallow, he finally confessed... he did like somebody.

I tried so hard to stay calm. I tried to stay reasonable. He didn't know I was gay, or at least I think so. I thought it was obvious and I didn't need to tell him, but I still stayed on the logical side.

_Whose the lucky girl?_

I think the playfulness in my voice sounded rather forced now that I reflect on it.

Again he hesitated taking another eternal bite. The suspense was killing me. He took the longest breath ever recorded before admitting it wasn't a girl... but a guy. My heart was racing painfully, trying to break through my ribs. I remained calm, surprisingly.

_Ok, whose the lucky guy then?_

Again he took _forever_ to answer. My heart beat was in my ears. I remember yelling in my head _answer the question before my head explodes! _

And then he did.

His voice was so soft and uncertain I almost didn't even hear it. _Tezuka._

My smile didn't waver, but my heart fell into the pit of my stomach and I felt my skeleton slump as my outer appearance refused to. I was crushed. I was _wrong!_ I wasn't the center of his world... it was _buchou?_ I wanted to run and cry in a corner and never look at that soft, cute face again. It had torn my heart in two. I knew I couldn't, though. I couldn't reveal my feelings so I just stayed my usual calm self. I acted stunned.

I look back and I wonder if his hesitance was because he knew I liked him...?

_Him? Why? He's so stoic...._

He began to paint a picture in my head. How that made him seem so mysterious to him. How it drew him in. How it was like Tezuka was the magnet to his polarity. I laughed quietly, half because I was trying to lighten my mood, and half to hide my broken heart. I hugged the cute naive redhead. I didn't want to be selfish and hurt him. I decided to encourage him. I told him to go for it.

And he did...

* * *

Eiji asked him out at the beginning of summer training. They stayed together well into our ninth year, too. I didn't believe it at first when Eiji told me he had said yes. Selfishly, I had hoped he would get rejected. I am such a cruel best friend.

He told me and said that Tezuka wanted to keep their relationship a secret because it was a new concept for boys to be dating each other. It made strange sense. I could have twisted the meaning for the secret around to make Eiji all mine again. Tell him it was because Tezuka didn't want anyone knowing he was dating him. That he was ashamed. But I didn't. I couldn't hurt Eiji like that. No matter how much my sadistic side wanted me to.

I loved Eiji far too much for that.

* * *

They did a good job keeping their relationship a secret. They only saw each other outside of practice and school on the tennis courts after every practice. I found myself dragging along while I changed out of my tennis gear just so I could watch them. Some what out of painful jealousy. Mostly because I didn't know if he was capable of hurting Eiji.

I only thought to do it on the first few times, but I found myself going back all summer and a few weeks into our new school year. All they did was talk. At least at first. Then I saw everything Tezuka did to him on those courts.

He stole his first kiss...

Stole his first make-out...

Told him he loved him...

... he even took away Eiji's virginity.

Things I had wanted to do... kiss him all over his pale body. Claim his lips for mine. Make love to that small, frail body in such a passionate and burning way. No matter how much it hurt me, I still was helplessly in love with that clueless redhead.

You know, as I think about it now... he never took off that chain... even while he and Tezuka had sex.

* * *

Then one day the answer to my shattered heart's prayers came along. What I had longed for came in the form of a seventh year named Echizen Ryoma. I don't know if Eiji noticed first or if I did, but that short prodigy captivated buchou in a way that stole him from Eiji.

* * *

I remember the night only too well. I was home alone (surprise!) and I heard a knock on the door. I went to answer it and there stood Eiji crying. He was hugging himself and just this sight whirl winded my emotions. I never wanted to see him so sad, but I was so happy because I knew what this meant.

He threw himself at me and I caught him as he sobbed, his face pressed against my chest. I wrapped my arms firmly around him. I brought him into the house after locking the door and brought him into the living room. I sat down bringing the sobbing redhead into my lap. I rubbed his back as soothingly as I could as he forced out the story of how Tezuka broke up with him for Ryoma.

I felt triumph. Eiji was mine again.

But I knew first I had to make him forget that awful guy. I told him how stupid Tezuka was and how he would soon regret giving him up. I continued on through my anger towards him for taking Eiji away only to hurt him like this. My words were harsh, but I kept them in a soothing whisper. It calmed Eiji down.

Then we just talked. I wanted him to forget. We talked about everything and nothing and I could tell I was doing a good job in comforting him. I took his heart and put it back together. After awhile, he asked me what time it was.

6:00 AM

He gasped and started panicking. He wanted to hurry and get ready for school, but I knew better. He wouldn't be able to handle seeing Tezuka just yet. I sighed and touched my finger to his lips. I popped in a horror movie and sat back down and wrapped my arms tightly around him, pulling him close. I knew he hated horror films. That's why I chose it. So he would crawl in closer to me and keep his attention focused on something other than that cruel buchou.

We talked all day and he ended up staying the weekend and we just sat and talked endlessly. I remember him falling asleep in my arms and I recall only too clearly my thoughts before I, too, drifted into oblivion...

_Who could hurt such a perfect angel...?_

* * *

Tic

Toc

Tic

The clock just loves to torture me. I already knew this was the end. I was just waiting for the only thing stalling me from a long foreboded good-bye. I would never see Eiji after this. We would be going to different schools. I can't stand the thought of never seeing him again. I place my usual smile on my face as I strain to hold back tears. The thought of him gone shatters my heart like glass.

The bell chimes and we are all ushered into the auditorium for the closing ceremony. I open my eyes and try to stay focus on the speaker. I blink a few times, shoving back the tears burning my eyes.

Then I sense him looking at me. When I look at him, he is looking down and I know he is crying and I worry as to why. I bite my lip and stay focus on my poor angel.

The truth is I'm madly and helplessly in love with him and I don't want to let him go.

Even if I confess and it just so happens he feels the same, what's the point? After I love you, we'll be forced to say good-bye.

Then the speaker's final words, and the ceremony ends.

* * *

...*...*...

* * *

I am pushing my way through the farewell crowd in attempts to find Eiji. I have to tell him my feelings before I leave him. My eyes are burning at these thoughts. If he is to reject me then let it be. Just so long as he knows I love him dearly. I see his red hair and something inside me breaks.

"Eiji?"

My voice is almost a whisper. My tears are threatening to fall from my opened blue eyes. Why does it have to be like this?

He turns to me and his quivering lips force a smile. "Hi, Fuji, nya."

I can feel how his strong emotions are tearing him apart. His nya sounds drained. My heart over comes my sense and I immediately embrace him, my arms wrapped firmly around his waist, pulling him into me as close as I can. He replies by quickly wrapping his arms around my neck. I feel the desperate cry; _I'm not letting you go_! He buries his face into my neck and I can feel his tears and sobs.

We both struggle out desperately. "I don't want you to go!"

I hold by breath as tears start draining from my eyes and sobs begin to release themselves from my chest as he continues on in a shaken voice; "I don't want to say good-bye. I want you to stay with me, Syusuke."

My heart flutters painfully as he says my first name. He pulls away to look at my face and our eyes lock. Before he can comprehend that I'm crying for the first time in front on him, I lean my face closer to his. I brush our lips, taking a deep breath before pressing them gently together. Then it comes crashing down that this is all that's left and I kiss him rougher, needier, desperate to tell him how long I've wanted this.

He returns it. I feel his desperation as he claws into my shirt and he returns with a desperate force on my lips. We both know that this isn't only our first kiss, but our last and only.

I don't want this to end, but it does for we eventually need to breath. Our eyes meet and our hearts beat together against our chests. Everything stops around us and it is only me and Eiji. A silence falls upon us as we try to catch our breath.

Then he shatters the silence, gasping out...

"Syusuke, I love you."

You would expect pure joy, relief, that he feels the same way about me, right? No... I feel crushed. More crushed than when he confessed his feelings for Tezuka. I feel my sadness deepen and all I want to do is run away. It would have been better if he had just rejected me. Then at least this good-bye, this never seeing each other again, would be easier to handle. No, this means that I'll want him even more now that I know my fantasies, at least, _had_ a chance of coming true. I'll want desperately to see him and I'll be clinging to this moment wishing for another. Only... there won't _be_ another moment!

My eyes are on fire as I try to force back my new tears. I don't want him to feel like I'm rejecting him because I wish not to. I love him and he needs to know that.

With that thought my lips form a sad half-smile as I attempt to give him his smile. My deepening sadness pulls me away from my failing attempt. As I speak, my voice is just a whisper. I place my lips to his forehead as I confess, "I love you, too, Eiji." I kiss his forehead gently, wanting this moment to continue.

My crushed heart had other plans as it took control yet again. Our eyes meet as my voice turns emotionless. "It's just too bad it's too little, too late."

I pull him away, not wanting to see him crushed, and I turn and I run into the crowd. I rush through the people trying to get away as quickly as I can. Tears are raining from my eyes and my heart is dead. I'm dead.

I can feel him chase after me. I hear his desperate, pleading voice calling out my name.

_Syusuke! Please, come back! Syusuke!_

* * *

I never look back; even after I reached my sister's car, even after I told her to drive. I never turn around in my seat. I want to go back. Go back and hug him, but I can't. It would just make it harder to be away from him. My sister asks why I cry, but I stay quiet.

I regret having kissed him...

* * *

**by the way that ending part about the kiss isn't meant to be mean it's just meant to say he wishes he never brought that pain upon himself.**

**i'm thinking about doing a sequal where Eiji tries to get him back... it's like a desperate chase in trying to get his love back... i think it might have two PoV's like this...**

**its just what I was thinking... i'm trying new styles.**

**by the way if there are any spelling or grammar errors i'm sorry i went through this at least three times, but it was like 5:10 in the morning and i was starting to fall asleep when all this was done.**

**thanks for reading! please review!**

* * *


End file.
